<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Massage by Fibi94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998988">A Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94'>Fibi94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Cry My Dear [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marisol is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Cry My Dear [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>No matter how many times he has seen her like that he still cannot get enough. He knew his wife was gorgeous long before he had the pleasure and honor to call her his wife, but right now she might just be the most beautiful person he has seen, her hair are in a messy bun, high up in her head, no strand even accidentally touching her neck, she was wearing one of her staple clothes for some time now, a mint green sundress, sleeveless because “Sleeves bother me!” she had proclaimed and short enough to leave most of her legs uncovered.</p><p>She was sitting in his chair, her feet up on the chair across, he finds her flats thrown carelessly across the command center “I thought we agreed you should stay at home today.” he says his voice making her look up from the thick book she was reading. “I was, but I found a scrapbook mom kept.” he walks closer to her, leaning over her shoulder to look at the pictures of a small smiling baby in her cute lavender overalls. “She kept one for me.” she says and he notices how her hand instantly cups protectively over her stomach, her bump had just started becoming more visible a couple weeks ago and their baby had already given them more than enough scares both by manifesting their powers and by messing with their mother’s powers they didn’t like. “I wanted to share it with you.” she says. He smiles and pulls a chair next to her sitting down as they silently flip through the pages, filled to overflow with pictures and notes about Macy’s first two years, both expecting the abrupt end only to find that the book continued well into her childhood all the way to her early adulthood.</p><p>“Dad kept sending her pictures.” she says he can hear the tears she’s trying to withhold, He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer, pulling the book from her hands and placing it on the table next to them.</p><p>“Can we go home?” she asks after some time, it could be an hour or ten and he couldn't for the life of him know. He smiles and stands up giving her his hand to help her up. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and waist pulling her as close as he can before he orbs them back home, straight to their room, he can see the exhaustion in her face even though she tries to mask it with a smile.</p><p>“Can I take care of you?” he asks her, she looks up a smile forming on her lips, slowly, “Of course you can.”</p><p>He smiles and helps her to sit back in the bed, her back propped by the many pillows they somehow end up using and not using in their bed. Two more pillows under her ankles, he brings her one of her sheet masks that she still enjoys and has used in the past to scare the living daylights out of him at moments he doesn't expect it and some of the massage oil she always gravitates towards in the store. He warms the oil in his hands the vanilla scent fills the area around him as he slowly starts working on Macy’s feet and ankles.</p><p>“You know, if you keep this up, I might even forgive you for how swollen my feet will become in the next few months.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>